Pokemon: Unwritten Adventures - Book 1
by Redanato the Hero of Flame
Summary: One day a boy named Red finds himself lying in a field with no memory of how he got there. When he wakes up he finds a young girl- who actually turns out to be a pokemon! With no idea of where to go- he wanders about as he tries to figure out the missing part of his past in this remake of my first fanfic. Most Recent Chapter: Chapter 1
1. Chapter 1 - Arival

**Pokemon**

 **Unwritten Adventures**

 **-Book 1-**

 ** _By: Redanato Moman the Hero of Flame_**

 _ **/**_

 **Chapter 1**

 **~~Arival~~**

 **HEEEEEEYOOOOOO everyone, It's Redanato the Hero of Flame!**

 **I'm sure you've guessed by the description and the fact this fanfic exists- but I'm back! Not only that, but I'm back with a REMAKE of my first Fanfic- Pokemon Adventures of Flame.**

 **As much as I liked the fanfic- I did unfortunately put way to much emphasis on Unwritten Story (my original story that hasn't been finished). Even though you'd think this would be to fix that- it's actually not. That being said- I will use this opportunity to take the original story and propel it into a second book that will have next to nothing to do with Unwritten Story (save for maybe 4 of the main characters)**

 **This will also hopefully correct many gramatical and spelling errors that were pretty common in the story.**

 **...Let's begin.**

I stuck my hand out to the figure kneeling down before me. His body was beaten, injured, clearly couldn't do much more than basic movements. Mine was no better. My armor was ripped up and I could feel pain in several parts of my body.

We had truely been equally matched.

He looked at me in disbelief. "After all I've done, you... still have the gall to show me this kindness."

"I know what you've done, but it's not in me to kill you. Kitt wouldn't of wanted that."

But before he could take my hand, I felt a sudden and short lived snap of pain in the back of my neck, as everything suddenly went black.

I had died.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

As I floated there, I wondered to myself what had happened. I couldn't feel anything, sense anything, hear anything. It felt like my body was in an eternal black limbo.

The last thing I could remember was going to sleep in bed as I always did, and suddenly I had ended up in the state I was in. What had happened?

'Shadow, are you there?' I called out in my mind to the voice inside my head. 'Can you hear me?'

 _Y o u'_

I heard in my mind.

'Who's there?! You're not Shadow!' I pointed out. Though, I wouldn't be able to do anything regardless- considering the state I seemed to be in.  
 _n._

'Cave of Evolution? What are you talking about? Hey!' But the voice seemed to have completely faded.

It was shortly after it was gone that I could feel myself regaining conciousness. I was about to find out just where I truely was.

 **...Yeah I know, that was short. But it's a teaser. (Not to mention the original first chapter was short too).**

 **Now for how I will handel some other matters to this fanfic. Unlike the original, I will not be accepting OCs this time around. Yeah, sorry. But I already have all the characters I need for the story. OCs Kannokou and Sky will still make their same apperance- as well as all my personal characters that were.**

 **The only possible diffence? That would be Sky. Sky may or may not appear as an Alolan Vulpix instead. Depends on if I can have certain other plot points covered on their own.**

 **As for updates schedule... I'm gonna try for the every Monday schedule I like to do- but I don't have any idea on how I'll manage it at this time. I'll do my best- but don't get your hopes TOO high.**

 **With that, I bid y'all Gnite.**

 _ **~Redanato Moman the Hero of Flame**_


	2. Chapter 2 - I'm a Pokemon?

**Chapter 2**

 _ **~I'm a... Pokemon?!**_

 **Before I even get any flack for not coming up with a new chapter title- screw you there's nothing better to use.**

"...Hey... Are you ok?" I heard. Unlike the voice I had heard before, this voice didn't seem to originate inside my mine. "Come on... wake up..."

I groaned as I struggled to roll over- apperantly I had been laying on my side. The first thing I noticed, however, was it was suddenly extremely difficult to roll onto my side.

From the fogginess akin to the feeling of waking up for the first time in the morning; I slowly opened my eyes- trying and failing to bring my eyes to them.

On the plus side, I was in a dense forest so there wasn't a lot of light to fall through to me. However at the same time something still felt wrong about me.  
As I opened my eyes I saw a figured before me. Their body seem turned 90*, with their head pointing towards my right. That meant I was laying on my left side. It took a minute before I could realize the figure's shape... which helped greatly with figuring out what exactly I was looking at.

Let's just say if I was at my prime I would've jumped 3 feet once I recognized what it was.

The figure had a small, white body. It had thin arms and legs that widened towards it's feet, with what seemed to be an extention on it's feet that gave the illusion of a nightgown or oversized dress. On it's head seem to be green hair that had the shape of a bowl cut- and it's pinkish red eyes seemed visible from this angle. I was looking at a living and breathing Ralts.

After calming my self down without showing it on my face- I made an attempt to stand up by rolling the other way. After some embarassing attempts I managed to get myself up onto all four feet. Yes all four.

'A-am I a Pokemon?' I thought. It would make logical sense considering I was looking at a pokemon and there was something that felt off about my body.

"Are you OK sir?" The Ralts asked in a timid tone.

"Err... yeah. I'm sorry, but what pokemon am I right now?" I asked. Clearly confused at my question- the Ralts hesitated.

"An... Eevee?" She answered.

'Ah good. I'm an Eevee... Now I should be able to get the hang of this...' Dispite how calm I may have seemed, I was all sorts of confused as to what was going on. It took me only a little bit to get the hang of walking around as a quadrapedal fox-creature.  
"Sir... are you sure you're ok?" The Ralts asked.  
"Yeah, I'm sorry." I appologized. "You see, as hard as it is to explain, I'm not actually an Eevee. So I wasn't quite sure how to move around and such on four legs."

"You're... not an Eevee?"

'Ah crap. Why'd I go and mention that.' I thought in my head. 'I'm not sure why, but I just felt natural talking to her and I didn't even notice what I said.'

"Then... what are you?" She asked.

"I'm a human" 'Genius.'

To my surprise- she didn't seem too shocked. That meant either she was used to seeing human turned pokemons, or maybe that trait of Ralts that replicate the emotions of their trainers was taking affect.

"I'm sorry but... Where are we, exactly?" I asked. Taking a look around.

"This is Petalburg Woods. Not far from where I stay"

'Petalburg Woods... So I'm in the Hoenn region.'

 _It would sure seem that way_

After hearing such a familiar voice in my mind- it took every ounce of my restraint to refrain from making my excitement noticable. 'Shadow!' I shouted in my mind.

Shadow was the formless spirit who inhabbited my body. As a kid there was a freak accident that ripped away my soul from my body. Because a human body can't live without a soul- I would've die. Before that could happen, tho, a spirit flew inside of my body and acted as a replacement for the soul.

Because of this, there were several effects that I personally saw in a positive light. Shadow, being a spirit, could not only talk to me inside my mind; but he also had the ability to take control of my body should I request it of it (Which I rarely did).

'Do you know what's going on Shadow?'

 _I haven't the slightest clue. I awoke not too long ago myself._

'It seems that we've changed into a pokemon- I can tell that much. But I don't know why or how we even got here.'

 _I don't know either. Perhaps following this Ralts could help you figure out what you need. If not then she could at least help you get situated in this world_

'Right.'

"So what's your name, Ms..."

"Oh! My name's Casey..." The Ralts introduced herself shyly. Apperantly my question caught her off guard.

"Well met. My name's Red." I introduced- Tucking my head and front half of my body down doing a sort of bow. "I'm sorry if my story sounds strange- but it's the honest truth."

"Ok. You don't seem like a bad pokem- I mean human?" I could tell the concept was at least confusing if nothing else.

"For now I'm just an Eevee, so call me Red."

It wasn't long after introductions that there was a strange, undiscribable sound in the distance.

 _That sounded dangerous_

"What was that?" Casey asked.

"Not sure, let's check it out!" And with that I took off running forwards, with the Ralts following shortly behind me.


	3. Chapter 3 - Forest Encounter

**Chapter 3**

 _ **~~Forest Encounter~~**_

 __ **Heyo everyone, It's Redanato the Hero of Flame bringing to you another chapter of Pokemon: Unwritten Adventures. This may seem randomly early- but I do want to make up for weeks I can't upload from time to time.**

 **So anyhow- I noticed I not only didn't do my author's note at the end of last chapter- but I didn't even signature it. Perhaps if anyone points out any gramatical or spelling errors I'll go back and fix it.**

 **So if anyone remembers the original fanfic- this next chapter was to be a battle between Red and a Zigzagoon. Even though this chapter is mostly unchanged in the way of events there are a few differences I wanted to make- so this chapter won't just be copy pasted or anything like that.**

I'm not sure why I thought running ahead was a good idea, but none the less as I charged in the direction of the strange sound I heard.

Eventually- I lost Casey. And little did I know that I was actually running in circles for most of the time. However, it wasn't long until that unnatural sound stopped.

'Aaaand it's gone...' I sighed.

 _So it seems._

'What do you suppose that noise was?'

 _I'm not sure. I'm not too versed in the science behind a parallel world I've never been to._

'Point taken. I guess I should try to find Casey.'

Before Shadow could respond sarcastically or I could even turn to leave- as strong force collided with my side, sending me flying a few feet to my left.

"Gah, the hell was that?!"

 _Focus Red, an enemy is near._

"I get that, but what enemy?" Before I could gain my senses to look around, a second force collided into me again on the same die, sending me flying to my left again.

"Gah!" I cried out as I slammed against the ground. "Shadow, a little help please?!"

 _I'm working on it... Now!_

Just as I heard the word I dashed forwards, barely dodging another hit to my right side. As my feet touched the ground I spun on them so that I'd face towards where I was prior.

Standing there was a racoon-like pokemon with bristly, zigzag pattern fur. A Zigzagoon.

 _Well that answers the question of what..._

'Now all that's left is the why.' I finished in his sentence.

The Zigzagoon waisted no more time before suddenly disapearing. Knowing it was only targeting my right side, I swung my tail around as hard as I could to swing at where it'd be coming from. I hit it dead on causeing it to fly right back to where it was a moment ago.

 _Nice quick thinking. Now you just need some way to know when it's going to move._

'Yeah. I was lucky to have countered that...'

This time I tried to focus on any slight motions the Zigzagoon made that would indicate another attack, which I assumed was a Quick Attack.

I noticed what seemed to be a shine in it's eye before it suddenly disapeared. Before I could register what I saw, I felt another hit- this time from my left side.

 _Watch for the direction it's feet go. It has to build up at least some speed before it can go that fast- even if it's using a priority move._

'As true as that is, by Pokemon logic I shouldn't be able to effectively counter it.'

 _This isn't the game. Use that fact to your advantage._

Heeding his words, I readied my tail once again. If I couldn't use moves the least I could do is hit him with what I can.

Once more, the glare appeared in the Zigzagoon's eye. Once I noticed this I quickly glanced to it's feet to see it was going to my left.

With as much force as I could I swung my tail to that side, once again hitting the Zigzagoon dead on. This time when it got up tho- it almost stumbled over immediately. It then proceeded to run off away without another attack.

'Phew...' I breathed. 'That was a close one.'

 _We should be more careful from now on. I'm sure it's not uncommon for wild pokemon to attack one another- especially if any tread into another's territory._

'You're right. Perhaps after we find her I can get Casey to teach my how to use moves.'

Suddenly I heard what could only be identified as a scream.

 _That was probably her, let's go!_

'Right.' And with that, I dashed off into the direction of the screaming.

Meanwhile a mysterious figured watched from the bark of the tree.

 **And that should about wrap up Chapter 3. Sorry if it was comparatively short- but I wanted to use this chapter as a basis for how fights would be for the most part.**

 **For the most part the main difference other than continuity with the previous chapter (which would've been a problem if I copy pasted) the only thing that was "majorly" different is the real life reference. Instead of referencing swordplay like Shadow did in the original, I had the two draw connections to the actual Pokemon game.**

 **I should also mention, since I failed to in the last chapter, Shadow's voice will always be using Italics with only one exception. That one exception will be whenever he is in control of a body. The reason is because Shadow's voice is in Red's mind. And other than his personal thoughts, any voices inside a character's mind is Italics. I'm sure you'd notice that in the very first chapter I did the same. Whenever a voice other than Shadow's is spoken in Red's mind, I'll be sure to specify as such.**


End file.
